


Hakuouki SSL: Kazama Chikage x Reader

by Matcha97



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3744898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matcha97/pseuds/Matcha97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being in the Student Council with Kazama is a pain in the ass especially when you're a girl.</p><p>Kazama X Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hakuouki SSL: Kazama Chikage x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://thewritingdragon.deviantart.com/art/Rainbow-Slide-Emote-357071378) [](http://thewritingdragon.deviantart.com/art/Rainbow-Slide-Emote-357071378) [](http://thewritingdragon.deviantart.com/art/Rainbow-Slide-Emote-357071378) [](http://thewritingdragon.deviantart.com/art/Rainbow-Slide-Emote-357071378) [](http://thewritingdragon.deviantart.com/art/Rainbow-Slide-Emote-357071378) [](http://thewritingdragon.deviantart.com/art/Rainbow-Slide-Emote-357071378) [](http://thewritingdragon.deviantart.com/art/Rainbow-Slide-Emote-357071378) [](http://thewritingdragon.deviantart.com/art/Rainbow-Slide-Emote-357071378) [](http://thewritingdragon.deviantart.com/art/Rainbow-Slide-Emote-357071378) [](http://thewritingdragon.deviantart.com/art/Rainbow-Slide-Emote-357071378) [](http://thewritingdragon.deviantart.com/art/Rainbow-Slide-Emote-357071378) [](http://thewritingdragon.deviantart.com/art/Rainbow-Slide-Emote-357071378) [](http://thewritingdragon.deviantart.com/art/Rainbow-Slide-Emote-357071378)  
> 
> My first Hakuouki fanfic. It's SSL though. And, my first victim ~ Kazama Chikage. 
> 
> He's my 2nd bae. 1st being Harada, I got him 4 times after playing the PSP game 4 times.
> 
>  
> 
>  **Warning** OOC Chikage alert. I adapted his OOCness from his personality from Yuugiroku. 
> 
>  
> 
> Chikage belongs to Otomate!

[](http://sta.sh/0q4j7ps52xm)

     Y/N was the secretary for the student council at Hakuou high school. She had to deal with the president’s childish antics like flirting and unwanted public display of affections. The Y/h/c girl would also ignore him or even reject him flat. 

“Y/N-chan, I miss you so much. Being away from you in class I couldn’t stand it.” Chikage cooed as he hugged her.

“Senpai, we just saw each other during lunch time and you’re a 3rd year. It’s impossible that we would meet during our class time.” Y/N bluntly replied, as she did not spare the blonde a glance.

Chikage frowned a little at her cold remark; he surprised her with a hug.

“EEK! Senpai!” She yelped shooting up scattering papers, she was working on all over the floor.

“Y/N-chan, you’re being cold to me.” Chikage whined as he rubbed his cheek on her H/c locks. 

“Senpai, I’m busy. I need to read the reports from the clubs that you wouldn’t read.” She replied as she tried to get his arms off her waist.

  However, Chikage just tightened his grip around her waist like a spoiled boy. 

“Senpai, please let go. You’re being a nuisance.” Y/N calmly told him.

“No.” was his answer and he just buried his face into her hair. 

Y/N let out a defeated sigh, she him do whatever he wants. 

      Few hours gone by, Chikage was bored. He tried to get Y/N’s attention but she just shrugged him off.

“Y/N-chan~” Chikage purred by her ear.

The y/h/c girl winced at the sudden hot breath by her ear; she temporary stopped her work and turned to him. 

“What do you want now? I am very busy senp-“She was cut off by a kiss from Chikage.

He was not happy that Y/N did not respond he deepens the kiss and gently squeezed her thigh causing her to gasp. He took the opportunity and slipped in his tongue into her mouth.

“Ngn. Senpai.” She moaned. 

  Chikage broke the kiss and he gently placed his forehead on hers. His ruby red ords grazed lovingly into her E/C orbs causing Y/N to blush.

“Y/N-chan, I love you.” Chikage confessed.

“I….Love you…too , senpai.” She shyly confessed. 

The blonde smiled and hugged her lovingly.

** The End **

**_ -Omake- _ **

“Get your hands off my daughter!” Shiranui yelled as he hoisted Y/N out of Chikage’s grasp.

Chikage was sulking at a corner after receiving a lecture from Amagiri.


End file.
